In networking, virtually every computer host sends and receives information using a predetermined network communication protocol. In network communication protocols, data packets are sent from a source to a destination. When data packets are sent, the communication protocol first sends a header, the portion of the packet having information that guides the packet to its correct destination. Once the header is successfully received, a transmission path is established and ensuing packets can flow from source to destination.